


Only The Dog Would Ever Know

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about... Sherlock and John. Based on <a href="http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lc8jz6FLB51qaqrvuo1_500.gif">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Dog Would Ever Know

There once was a dog  
who ended up in shock,  
because his master  
(who was not a pastor,  
but a doctor home from duty)  
moved in with a beauty -  
not just in looks, but also in brains.

What he didn’t know, though,  
was that this beau  
\- who’s hair was black as a raven  
and his chin always shaven -  
had a secret goal.  
(Not to be confused with gaol,  
although he might have that as well.)

He was after mankind,  
because in his mind  
it was most disturbing  
(or should I use perturbing?)  
how little they knew  
even in Peru!  
So he hatched a plan.

He just wanted to collect  
all the intellect  
he could find.  
And then bind  
it into his own.  
Who would have known  
That one little doctor would make all the difference.

Because as he sat  
with Gladstone and cat;  
as the monsters loomed  
and he seemed doomed,  
the beau realized  
that he idealized  
This one brave man.

And so he sent back  
into the pitch black  
all the creatures horrible  
and thought himself deplorable.  
But then John smiled  
and they were reconciled.  
Only the dog would ever know.

(Because the kitten was, of course, asleep.)


End file.
